thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wiggles
The Wiggles are a group of four men created by Drew Pickles in his blender in the 1970's. They are also founding members of the Australian branch of the Barney Bunch. They got the name "The Wiggles" for their elastic cocks. Members Greg Page Greg Page, or Greg, is the man in the Yellow Shirt. He represents gay music, such as Elton John. He got sick for a few years and was replaced by some fag named Sam, but he came (lol came) back. For more of Greg's releases of music by himself, see Greg Page Discography. Anthony Field Anthony Field, or Anthony, is the man in the Blue Shirt. He represents species who are pioneers in gay rights, such as humans, equestrians, and the undead. He loves to eat all the time. Murray Cook Murray Cook, or Murray, is the man in the Red Shirt. He represents gay porn, because he is the most famous Wiggle. He even appeared in the movie Horny Peter and the Sex Chamber of Swellness with Astro Boy. For more of Murray's movies by himself, see Murray Cook Filmography. Jeff Fatt Jeff Fatt, or Jeff, is the man in the Purple Shirt. He reprsents gay sex, because he is tired all the time. He is also related to pedophilia. As a result, his former classmate, who wears ugly green socks, got beaten up by the homophobial cat on television. https://youtu.be/YICGcLWyzOg?t=3m3s The Wiggles Sex Slaves Captain Featherdildo Captain Featherdildo is a pirate who has a dildo made out of feathers. Wags the Gay Dog Wags the Dog is a furry dog who likes to fuck Arthur and Buster Baxter. Henry the Really Gay Octopus Henry the Really Gay Octopus is an octopus with two arms, two legs, and four penises. Joey the Faggot Crab A very gay crab with two penises. Paul the Swell Cook The swell cook that helps The Wiggles make food, especailally cum salad. Snoopy their icon who holds a candle. rival to the homophobial cat. Snoopy is not popular in Australia due to the Homophobial Cat, but popular in his home soil (USA). Music The Wiggles are quite famous for their musical hits, which include "Hot Sex", "Cum Salad", "Big Red Penis", and "Fuck Jeff's Ass". Their magnum opus is often considered to be "Penis Melody ft. Thomas the Tank Engine and Drew Pickles", which includes the following songs; Hot Sex, Cum Salad, Point Your Dildo, Big Red Penis, Fuck Jeff's Ass, Slurp Up Jeff!, Captain Featherdildo Ahoy!, Captain Featherdildo's Orgy, Doo the Monkey, and Fuck-a-Bye Your Butt. Before all this, they were a band called the Cockroaches, with ABB References. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1wzFeCJ2dc Likes * Astro Boy *Barney *Drew Pickles *Ronald McDonald *Cum Salad (YUMMY YUMMY) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Elmo *TOOT TOOT CHUGGA CHUGGA BIG RED PENIS *HOT SEX HOT SEX *Chuck E. Cheese *Kirito *Osomatsu-San Dislikes *Justin Beiber *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Ranger Smith *The Wiggers *The Jizzles (including Roots Valid https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6Po-NHpySc) *Every Current Member of ABB *Homophobial Cat (AKA Fat Cat) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fY_Szcg_L4o Category:Faggots Category:Homosexual Stuff Category:Barney's Freinds Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Swell Category:Allies of The Pajanimals Category:Stepashka's Enemies Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Australians Category:Rapists Category:NSW Citizens Category:New Zealand National Party Supporters Category:Allies Category:Gérard D. Laflaque Haters Category:RBO Haters